We Tell the Story
by xXxNeonSoundxXx
Summary: Hinata's little sister, Natsu, and their neighbor, [Name], are visiting the Karasuno's weekend practice. Everything is going smoothly. That is, until Natsu's temper tantrum threatens to interrupt the entire thing. To calm her, [Name] decides to tell her a story about a love so strong, it can cross the earth, withstand the storm, and even survive in the face death. Hinata x Reader


The sun had barely started its ascent towards the highest point in the sky, casting long shadows to fall onto the earth below, yet the day was already far too hot. Anything that was touched by the sun's rays warmed, the heat radiating off any object that was unfortunate enough to be caught without the least bit of shade. Heat waves could practically be seen wafting off the ground, causing blurry images of the distant horizon to be displayed to anyone that dared to look. One could say it was the perfect day to stay at home and relax, ice pop in hand as they sat back and let the air conditioner do its job.

That wasn't the sort of day for the Karasuno Volleyball Club, however.

The squeaking of sneakers skidding across a polished wooden floor and shrill whistles could be heard throughout the air around Karasuno's gymnasium. Every so often a yell would pierce through the sounds, giving the boys directions as to what they should do next. A chorus of affirmative answers often followed as each member got into positions for accomplishing the next drill. Every so often someone would have to jog off court towards one of the benches on the sidelines where either Yachi or Shimizu would hand them a water bottle. The sun's heat had done its job in warming up the gymnasium, causing the boys to need refills on their water more often than not.

Next to Shimizu and Yachi, Ukai was standing as his eyes continuously surveyed the boys. Clipboard in hand, he would often jot down little notes to himself on what each boy could improve on. Though they had only been practicing for half an hour, Ukai noticed the fatigue that had started settling into the team due to the sweltering heat. He, too, had started to feel a small trickle of sweat run down his neck and, quickly swiping it away, he called for a break.

"Let's take five before we continue," he bellowed, making sure even the boys all the way on the other side of the gym could hear him. "Then we'll continue on our training regime for this weekend."

All together—with only a few people out of sync—the volleyball team called out affirmative answers to their coach, thankful for the small break they could take to replenish their energy. As they all retired to their places, respective water bottles in hand, Ukai once again took a head count of the team members that were present. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, as always, were by themselves, Yamaguchi talking about one thing or another as Tsukishima listened. The trio of third years, Sugawara, Sawamura, and Azumane, were standing with Yachi and Shimizu, chatting merrily with each other. Just a few feet away, Nishinoya and Tanaka were fawning over Shimizu, their hands clasped together and eyes practically dancing as they gushed about her beauty. The other second years, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita, were chatting amongst themselves across from everyone else. That just left Kageyama by his lonesome, drinking water as he impatiently waited to return to practice.

"Eh? Where's Hinata?" Ukai voiced his question out loud, catching the attention of the members within ear's reach. Everyone looked around briefly, but seeing no sign of Hinata's orange mop top of hair, they merely shrugged. Ukai found himself sighing in annoyance, a hand moving up to ruffle through his hair. "The least he could do is call if he's going to be absent," Ukai grumbled. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he noticed how their five minute break had already been used up. Ukai reached for his whistle, ready to set off the shrill sound as a warning to the members.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

The sudden voice, accompanied by the sudden slam of the gym doors opening, alerted everyone in the room to the sudden arrival of Karasuno's number one decoy. He looked disheveled, his heavy panting breath causing his chest to move with each inhalation. The normally messy hair atop his head looked, if at all possible, even messier and—was that a twig sticking out?—was unusually unkempt. The shirt he was wearing had a few holes in it, though Hinata normally didn't pay much attention to the wear and tear of his practice shirts. Over all, he looked as if he had just gotten ready a mere few seconds ago.

Just as Ukai opened his mouth to reprimand Hinata for showing up late without warning, another voice filled the air followed by a smaller pair of legs to walk calmly through the door.

"Big Brother, you were supposed to wait for [Name] and me! What if we got lost?"

Standing behind Hinata with a puffy pout on her lips, a young girl who was probably no older than a grade schooler had her hands firmly placed on her hips. Like Hinata, the young girl had a messy mop top of orange hair, though hers was grown out a bit more to allow for pigtails to be tied into it. Unlike Hinata, whose haggard appearance would cause anyone to think he lived a life on the streets, the young girl was dressed in a clean shirt with a denim overall skirt on top. Her shoes, splattered with flecks of dirt and mud, suggested she had been walking through puddles prior to arriving in the gym.

Ukai wanted to question Hinata as to who this tiny look alike was, but once again he was interrupted by another voice.

"I'm so sorry for intruding!"

From behind both redheads, another female appeared, this one seeming closer in age to Hinata than the first. She, too, was panting heavily as if she had run a marathon trying to catch up to the duo in front of her. Bowing deeply in respect, she allowed her hair to cover her eyes for a brief moment before she stood fully to take in her surroundings. Quickly, she took the younger girl by the hand, giving her a relieved look as the two of them made their way over to one of the benches so they could sit. Briefly, Ukai noticed that she also had flecks of mud and dirt on her shoes.

"Hinata, care to explain," Ukai finally grunted out as Hinata finally caught his breath and made his way into the gym. The coach was more than a little annoyed at the constant interruptions and the unwanted feeling of confusion slipping through his mind did not help in the least.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry I'm late," Hinata repeated himself, flailing a bit and allowing his small gym bag to go flying in every direction. "I was helping Natsu get ready this morning because my mom asked if I could take her with me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner, but I forgot. So I was helping her dress when I looked at the clock and saw I was going to be late so I threw on whatever and when I got outside [Name] was standing there and I felt bad, so I invited her, sorry I should have asked," Hinata rambled, recounting all the events that had happened to him that morning. Ukai found it difficult to even keep track of some of the story, but continued to listen anyway. "But Natsu wanted to play in the puddles so we did for a little bit before we started running and there was this huge van—"

"That's enough," Ukai interrupted, still slightly confused as to the entire situation. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gestured over to the two female guests sitting on one of the benches. "Just tell me again who these two are and then we can resume practice."

"My name is Natsu. I'm Shouyou's little sister," the youngest female proclaimed before Hinata could answer, her hand raised as if she were talking in a classroom setting. She shifted her hands direction over towards her older female companion, pointing with her chubby fingers. "And this is [Name]. She goes to school here too and she's our neighbor."

Ukai nodded. At least now he understood a few things. Giving a short greeting to Hinata's little sister and their neighbor, Ukai promptly returned his attention to matters at hand. Finally blowing his whistle, he called for all the boys to return to practice and for Hinata to start his warm ups so he could soon join them. Once again, the gym was filled with the sounds of squeaking sneakers and teenagers yelling at one another as they ran through one of the many drills their coach had lined up for them. Sweat had immediately started to form on each of their brows as the heat of the day sunk back into their skin.

Meanwhile, back on the bench, [Name] and Natsu were making themselves comfortable. With curious eyes, they both watched as the boys went about practice, their mouths agape in awe at the many things they had to be able to accomplish. Natsu, excited to finally see her older brother in action, was ecstatic when Hinata finally made his way onto the courts for a short three-vs-three that Ukai had arranged. She hopped up and down, cheering for her brother the best she could and in return Hinata would turn to flash her a thumbs up whenever he was able.

This excited atmosphere didn't last long, however, and an hour later Natsu found herself fidgeting around in boredom. More often than not, [Name] had to try her best to calm the young child lest she interrupt practice with all her noise making.

"Natsu, you have to let your brother practice or else he can't get any better," [Name] reasoned, tickling the young girl's sides a bit in an attempt to play.

Natsu promptly swatted [Name]'s hands away, stifling the small giggles and shrieks that attempted to spill from her lips. When [Name] showed no signs of continuing her tickling spree, Natsu crossed her arms with a huff, giving the older girl a less than intimidating glare. "I'm tired of waiting for Shouyou to finish practice," she whined, her voice going up in pitch a bit. "I want to go play outside now!"

Noticing the upcoming temper tantrum, [Name] latched her hand onto Natsu's smaller one and dragged her towards the bench to sit. In a desperate attempt to sooth the young girl, [Name] racked her brain for any and all ideas that came to mind.

"M-Maybe a story?" She looked down at Natsu, her suggestion hanging in the air for a tense moment as Natsu thought over whether she wanted to listen to a story or not.

"What kind of story?"

"How about a love story?" [Name] suggested, glad Natsu was taking the bait. When the young female nodded in confirmation, [Name] continued, reciting her fairytale from memory. "There is an island where rivers run deep. Where the sea, sparkling in the sun earns it the name, 'Jewel of the Antilles'. An island where the poorest of peasants labor and the wealthiest of grandeshommes play. Two different worlds on one island; the grandeshommes, owners of the land and masters of their own fate, and the peasants, eternally at the mercy of the wind and the sea, who pray constantly to the gods."

Taking a brief glance down at Natsu, [Name] noticed the young girl's eyes sparkle with interest. Smiling, she continued the story.

"Once on this island, there was a terrible storm…"


End file.
